1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded module having multiple circuit components embedded therein, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component-embedded module using a component-embedded substrate having circuit components embedded in an insulating resin layer has been used in wireless apparatuses, such as cell phones, car phones, and other various communication apparatuses. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-188538 discloses a module in which multiple circuit components are mounted on a module substrate made of a ceramic multilayer substrate and an insulating resin layer is formed on the entire upper surface of the module substrate such that the insulating resin layer covers the circuit components.
The circuit components mounted on the module substrate include not only an integrated circuit element, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, but also peripheral passive components, such as a filter and a capacitor. Since a passive component, such as a filter, has few terminals, the dimensional accuracy of lands or wiring lines of the substrate on which the passive component is to be mounted does not need to be very high. On the other hand, an integrated circuit element has a large number of input/output terminals and these terminals are disposed at a narrow pitch. Therefore, in order to connect the integrated circuit element to external circuits, it is necessary to accurately form many lands or wiring lines on the substrate on which the integrated circuit element is to be mounted.
For a component-embedded module having an integrated circuit element and passive components mounted in parallel on one module substrate, the dimensional accuracy of lands or wiring lines provided on the module substrate must be very high corresponding to the integrated circuit element. For this reason, there has been a problem in that a module substrate having lands or wiring lines provided thereon with high accuracy must be prepared and this causes an increase in cost.
Also, when mounting an integrated circuit element having multiple pins and a narrow pitch, such as a BGA (ball grid array) or a WLP (wafer level package), on a module substrate, flip-chip-mounting is often used. In this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to check whether the mounting state (connection state) is normal, there is a high possibility that a coupling failure is found by performing an inspection after the module is completed, and these problems and conditions cause a reduction in yield.